


Constellations

by ghostlygalaxies



Series: Coldatom [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #ColdAtomWeek2016, Cold Atom Week 2016, Gideon is a little shit, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, coldatom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Ray listens to his team's files. When he hears Snart's, he learns something that could change absolutely everything... They're soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

 

        _I'm such an idiot_ , Ray thinks to himself, the words he had just heard replaying over and over in his head. _Your soulmate._

 

        How had he missed them? The signs, that is. They were there, he realizes. There were signs. Not bright neon ones, though. These signs didn't blink continuously and obnoxiously. But they were there. Dug deep into the dirt, standing tall and true. _You're soulmates, damn it!_ they read in big, bold font. 

        Maybe Ray was just blind.

       

       Yeah, that had to be it. Surely, if he had two fully functioning eyes, he wouldn't have been taken by surprise by this sudden knowledge. Unfortunately, this is not the case. At the moment, Ray's mouth is open wide, his eyes are almost popping out of his skull, and he's contemplating everything. Everything.

 

        But, let's backtrack a little, shall we?

 

        It began a week after Ray had begun time traveling in the Waverider. He was curious about his team, that's all it was! But Ray had never cared that curiosity killed the cat. He wasn't some idiotic cat.

 

        So, Ray would have Gideon recite the files of his teammates to him every night. Ray wanted to know them a little better, so, he figured, why not take advantage of the all-knowing Artificial Intelligence that he now had access to? It was quite calming, actually. Ray would fall asleep to it, like a baby listening to its mother's lullabies. Just a genius being lulled to sleep by facts.

 

     One night, though, it was a whole different story. Gideon was reading none other than _Leonard Snart's_ file. Ray hadn't thought anything of it, of course, at the beginning. But, as his brown eyes began to droop, he heard two words that caused him to sit up so quickly he hit his head on his bunk bed.

 

        "Your soulmate," Gideon said, and then continued reading, like nothing had changed.

 

        "Wait, wait, wait," Ray practically cried, "say that again."

 

        "Leonard Snart is your soulmate, Mr. Palmer. Is that what you wanted me to repeat?"

 

        _Air_. Ray needed air. It seemed as if there was a lack thereof in this room.

 

        "Breathe, Mr. Palmer," Gideon chided. _Oh, yeah,_ Ray thought to himself, _breathing_.

 

        "Are you being serious, Gideon?"

 

        If Gideon could, Ray is sure it would scoff. "Do I have the ability to lie?"

 

        Back to the present.

 

        Ray's not getting any sleep. He knows this. So, he gets up, legs shaking slightly, and throws on a shirt, heading out to gaze outside the windows. They're landed somewhere - Ray can't focus long enough to remember where - and the sky is lit up with stars.

 

        "Would you like me to continue reading, Mr. Palmer?" Gideon asks.

 

        "No! N-no more of that," Ray replies, hugging his chin to his knees.

 

        He sucks in a deep breath. A shooting star flings itself across the dark blue sky, and, though Ray knows it's childish, he makes a wish. "I just want everything to work out," he whispers, finger tracing the star's path through the sky on the window's surface.

 

        "What 'cha doing up so late, Raymond?" inquires the voice of the man Ray's been dreading facing the most.

 

       He scrambles up from his spot, backing away from Leonard like he's a menacing bear. "J-just stargazing," Ray almost whispers in response, deciding not to ask why Snart is up as well - he's not sure whether his voice will betray him or not if he tries to speak.

 

        Leonard watches Ray with an eyebrow raised, almost worried about this strange behavior.

 

        "Mr. Palmer, are you sure you would not like for me to continue reading Mr. Snart's profile?" Gideon questions.

 

        Len actually gasps this time, even more confused. _Exactly what did Ray learn that made him so afraid?_

 

        "Well, you're not going to shut up unless I say yes, are you?!" Ray asks, exasperated.

 

        "Right you are, Mr. Palmer," comes the smart ass reply.

 

        "Just... reread that last part," Ray chokes out, returning to his previous position - chin tucked between his knees, arms hugging his legs - looking more vulnerable than he's ever been. This is new to Leonard. No longer is Ray the sunshine-y, sarcastic, goofy Boy Scout who finds the good in everything. Instead, Ray Palmer looks completely and utterly broken. And it's all Leonard's fault.

 

        "Leonard Snart is currently not in a relationship, despite being your soulmate," Gideon, the little shit it is, recites, knowing exactly what it's doing.

 

        Leonard understands now.

 

        He joins Ray, chin tucked between his knees, clutching his legs, eyes fixated on the stars. I'm such an idiot, Leonard thinks to himself. A star passes by overhead. I just want everything to work out, Len thinks, mentally making a wish.

 

        Everything's quiet for a while. And then the sun begins to rise, and Ray Palmer stands, legs still trembling, muttering something about how early it is and needing sleep. But Leonard won't let that slide.

 

        Maybe he's a criminal. Maybe Raymond annoys the hell out of him sometimes. But he knows, deep down, that this might be his only chance at love, and he won't just let it slide - he's selfish, he always has been. And, _fuck_. Maybe he's had feelings for Ray for a while now, but he sure as hell will never admit any of that out loud.

 

        Leonard catches Ray by the arm and spins him around. "Oh, no, you don't. You can't just walk away after that. We are in this together. We're soulmates, Ray, for crying out loud!" And suddenly he's kissing Ray. And Ray's kissing back. And Snart can't find it in himself to care about how damn sappy he's being. Everything seems to be okay, now, in this moment. In this moment, everything is okay.

 

        Ray doesn't think he's blind anymore; he sees Leonard in perfect color. He sees the icy color of his eyes begin to melt. He sees the way they sparkle with excitement, and... something else.

 

        Ray and Leonard go back to where they were before, and when Ray expresses his love of the stars, Len asks him to tell him about the constellations. Ray tells him. He points at them and names them, eyes bright. Ray talks, mesmerized, of how he sees constellations: regular dots in the sky that, when connected, paint a beautiful picture across the night sky. Leonard listens, intently, feeling more content than he's ever felt. He could listen to Ray talk about stars forever.

 

        They're like constellations, really, he realizes. Two insignificant dots in the vast, open sky that, when joined, make something beautiful.

       

 

       

 

      


End file.
